FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a sport training device and more particularly relates to a new and improved training bag for training bag for boxers and participants in sports activities such as martial arts.
An important type of training equipment used by participants in martial arts and boxing is the bag. The lighter speed bag is a small leather bag that is suspended by a metal swivel from a platform. The primary purpose of using a speed bag is to develop hand quickness and increase punching speed. The light speed bag is effective for this limited purpose.
Another type of bag used by boxers and also by martial arts participants is the heavy bag which is a large canvas or leather covered bag which is suspended by a chain and which represents the body of an opponent. The bag is filled with sand, sawdust or similar material and is used by the boxer or martial arts participant to develop strength and leverage of punches and kicks.
A major deficiency in conventional bags is that they are useful in practicing or developing power only for certain types of punches. Prior art bags are helpful in developing power jabs and straight punches delivered by the left or right hand. However, conventional bags are not particularly helpful in training the fighter or martial arts participant in other types of blows such as upper cuts and various kicks. Also, conventional bags being of only several limited shapes, do not permit the user to practice a variety of skills and techniques. The heavy bag as mentioned above, is generally suspended from a swivel chain or rope and has limited adjustment capability. Therefore, if a person practicing martial arts wishes to position the heavy bag at a certain height, angle or inclination, such is not possible.
It is also desirable to be able to position a practice punching bag at various angles in order to minimize possible injury to the ankle, knee or hip joint of the person practicing the kicking and such orientation is not possible with the conventional body punching bag.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved training bag for boxers and participants in the martial arts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved training bag which can be utilized to sharpen the accuracy, force and timing of punches and kicks.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved training bag which provides universal adjustability of the bag position to allow the user to practice a wide variety of punching, boxing and kicking skills.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved martial arts and boxing training bag in which bags of various configurations can be used in order to enhance the training procedure.
In addition to the conventional speed and body punching bags discussed above, a number of patents can be found in the prior art which disclose training, boxing and martial arts training devices and the following are believed to be representative of the prior art in this area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,450 shows a martial arts training apparatus which is in the form of a cylindrically-shaped bag including a generally cylindrical-shaped smaller bag which simulates the human leg. The second bag is suspended from the lower portion of the larger bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,289 shows a martial arts focus training apparatus comprising a backboard which is grasped by assistants. The device is intended for use in board-breaking exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,048 shows a martial arts training bag having internal compression springs extending from the support pole. A circumferential plate extends around the springs and is covered by padding to absorb the shock of the blows.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,973,045; 4,491,316; and 5,277,679 all show devices for practicing martial arts, each of which have a mast which adjustably supports the target.